


Bones

by celebrimbor78



Category: Nightcrawler (2014), Prisoners (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 犯罪故事





	Bones

这本该是个平静的下午。Loki两天前刚刚将一名强奸犯捉拿归案，接着用整整一天结束了无趣的发布会和随之而来的文书工作，从长官那里要到了三天的假期。他先纵容自己睡了个懒觉，接着花了一上午的时间窝在沙发上看完了昨天职棒联赛的回放，中午时他将冰箱里最后两块速冻牛排煎好，盛到盘子里，套上风衣走到院中。

和前几天一样，信箱里孤零零地躺着一封信。自月初开始，他每隔三天就会收到一封匿名信，今天是第六封。

昨天夜里下了一场大雨，院子里泥土松软湿润，信箱下有两个脚印。Loki没有订阅报纸，也什么人给他写信，所以肯定是它留下的脚印。这两个印子很大、很深，与他鞋码差不多，它大概率是身材高大的男性，也可能是刻意藏起娇小的女士，一年前Dover家的案子告诉他，永远不要小看任何人。

他戴上手套，将那封信拎起来打量。信封是黄色的，纸质糙砾，正面只写了他的名字，工工整整的印刷体。褐色，Loki凑上去嗅了嗅，可能是动物的鲜血。

它着急了，Loki想。

今天的信比以往的沉一些，他抖了抖信封，发现里面似乎还附着个小物件，正随着他的动作在信封中翻滚。Loki出门时没找到手套，现在犹豫片刻，将自己的疑惑置之不理，把信直接装入证物袋。其实他就算当场把信拆开也无甚要紧，因为从第一封信开始，他就被告知根本不可能从上面获得有效信息——他鉴证科的同事们说这封信干干净净，没有指纹，没有皮屑，甚至没有可供日后比对的字迹，除了封上工整的印刷体外，它残害了几份报纸和杂志，为他拼出里面那张冗长的爱慕信。说实话，如此兴师动众只是为了匿名夸赞他的眼睛和身材，未免也太无聊了点。

Loki不想里面的信和照片影响他的食欲，不准备在午饭前将信拆开，更何况这次可能还有其他什么。他把信扔到沙发上，从冰箱里拿出一听啤酒。牛排还是温热的，煎的有点过了，散发出刺鼻的糊味。但他太饿了，只好慢慢地咀嚼那块不太黑的牛肉，心里想着别的事，想着昨晚没有回家的Keller。

这周Keller辞职了，他说自己不适合做销售工作，准备过两天去当个酒保，即使他们都知道也许Keller应该做回他的木匠老本行。Loki没有干涉他的决定，他忙着办案子，日常生活需要钱，带Anna、Ralph出去游玩需要钱，钱越多越好。昨晚Keller似乎去为他的新工作面试了，Loki午夜推开家门时没有看到他，睡醒后也没有，他给他打了三个电话，全是未开机。将下午留给Keller的决定现在看上去有些多余，这周是他们的假期，Keller不用考虑父亲的责任，他需要当一个好情人，与Loki找点浪漫，把上个月的情人节礼物从衣柜中拿出，好好享受一场性爱。他们有半个月没上床了，上周是Keller有事出差（他因此错过了与Anna共处的机会，Loki怀疑这才是他选择辞职的原因），这周是Loki忙得见不着影，他十分想念Keller那双骨节分明又布满老茧的大手。

另一块牛排已经冷了，油脂凝固在焦黑的肉上，因为受人冷落而带了点寂寞。Loki摇了摇空了的易拉罐，将它丢进角落里的垃圾桶，端起盘子走向厨房。他想了想，把牛排放入烤箱，毕竟因为他们半个月的疏忽，冰箱变得空空如也。他明天另有安排，不在家里，依旧见不到Keller，Keller今天也不见得能回来。Loki打开手机，Keller依旧关机。好吧，他想，至少他努力清理了自己辖区的毒瘤，如果鲁莽的Dover又被人关在哪个洞里，他起码不会良心不安。

也好，他可以用整整一个下午思考如何挖出下一个潜在罪犯，他身后那位蠢蠢欲动的跟踪者，一个做事精密细致难缠，熟稔此道的准罪犯。可惜他选错了目标。

放在桌上的手机亮了，Loki立刻关上电视抓起手机，失望地发现是警部打来的电话。

“Loki，”他长官的语气很不好，“你最好快点来，管管那个该死的Dover！”

操。Loki想，真他妈浪费感情。


End file.
